


Power of triskelion

by HaleArgent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleArgent/pseuds/HaleArgent
Summary: AU where Lydia and Stiles have dated but Lydia dumped him after she heard what happened at the Eichen House with Malia but Stiles tries to get back with Lydia and forcing you to help her and your conditions include a meeting with Peter Hale because he has something of yours that you want back. But after being stood up at a restaurant you ran into a mysterious sexy stranger and so it begin, who happens to lead you back to Hale's





	1. Meetings

"Stiles... could you just try to be even a little more realistic... that will never work!" you said as you were trying to gather last pieces of your understanding for Stiles' attempt to get back with Lydia.  
"But it will. See, first you go shopping with her for dresses of whatever..." Stiles starts to explain his master-plan but you cut him off.  
"I'm broke and no one will hire me thanks to you-know-wolfass and since this is your plan you are going to pay" you say with a victorious smile on your face.  
" (Y/N) but you'll pay me back right?" Stiles adds  
"No, but please continue"  
"While you are off spending my money and talking me up to Lydia, me and Scott will decorate Lydia's room with butterflies and..." You cut off Stiles again  
"Not real butterflies, right?" you ask  
"Of course not" Stiles says as he turns around and starts texting. Possibly to Scott "ABORT THE BUTTERFLIES AND BIRDS!!!!"

It always amazes me how idiotic those two can be, but I still love them, you think.

"Wanna go get some pizza and figure out a new plan?" Stiles suggests  
You give him a 'are you serious'-look which makes him to add "I''ll pay". So you'll get your bag and you leave

In the car:  
As you are almost at the pizza place  
"I want Chinese food, can we go there? Since I am helping you it is only fair that I'll choose where we eat" you say with puppy dog-eyes  
"Fine but what happened with you and wolfass?" Stiles said looking pissed  
You nicely ignore Stiles' question.

As you turn to the Chinese restaurant you start feeling drawn to that place, without any real reason. At first you wanted some spring rolls but now you started to have this feeling that this is where you are suppose to be.

"I'll go ahead, you park the Jeep, okay Stiles?" You say, take his wallet and jump out of the car as it was still moving without any warning and left Stiles looking worried after you

You go ask for a table and get seated next to a 15-18 years looking girl who is sitting alone.

After awhile Stiles still hasn't appeared in to the restaurant and you start to worry and your finger tapping starts to get faster and faster  
"Are you okay-?" young girl asks you which makes you turn your head "-did you get stood up?"  
"Apparently... by a friend I mean, I jumped out of the car and got the table while he was parking the car and now... he hasn't shown, you?"' you answer as your awkward self and as always you give way too much information  
"I'm waiting for my brother and my uncle but he is most likely not coming because he is an ass" girl said.  
"What a coincidence so is my friend!" you say and you two toast to them

After about fifteen minutes of chatting you got to know each other quite well and turned out that much like you like the same movies, music and in war the weapon of choice would be nuclear bomb for both of you. But since all good must come to an end, she has to leave but asks you to tell his brother that she left and to call her if he shows while you are still there and since you "date" aka Stiles didn't show you came for the spring rolls, besides what was the point of taking his wallet if you are not going to order.

30 minutes has passed and you finally call Stiles, since you do have his wallet and all.  
Voicemail: "Stiles... you left me, all alone... I'm at this Chinese place and guess what; I got stood up by an ass... and if that ass won't appear here in the next.. hmm... how ever long it takes for me to eat I will ruin him. I will ruin you Stiles. And before I forget I have your wallet, get your hurt ass Stiles"

Someone placed a hand on your shoulder  
"well that was fast" you say before turning around, but as you turn around you start to notice things like 'that is not stiles' and 'he is hot'  
"and you are not you are not who i was expecting... at all. Please sit down" he looked at you kinda strangely but he still sat down across from you. As he walked past you to his seat your brain did that thing it is famous for: saying what you are thinking "oh my god, he is hot. Do not screw this up." 

After realizing what you just said you started apologizing and he said it was fine and thanked me "I actually needed that today" he added with a smile. I got this feeling from him that my awkwardness amused him.

"Oh crap... were you meeting someone here? I didn't mean to steal you from them or her or...." it finally hit you that he probably has a life  
"Actually my sister and my uncle" he answers  
"You must be the brother I assume. Your sister left long time ago and she told me to tell you to call her" you tell him the message with hand gestures

You talked for hours, had a few drinks (which Stiles paid for, too) and after that he demanded to walk you home but then you got 'best ever' idea to go swimming in a middle of the night while and a few drinks under our belt but it didn't matter because those had no effect on you.

At the beach:  
"Are you sure about this?" he asked  
"More sure than anything else in your entire life" you over exaggerated. A lot.  
"I guess okay then..." he started to take his shirt off but you run to him and stop him. You lift your gaze to his light green eyes  
"Let me" your voice got a little deeper.

You place your hands on his hips and start lifting his shirt as your slide your hands up his torso, when his shirt is off he to unzips your dress. He seems surprised that you aren't wearing any underwear but neither is he. 

You grab his hand and run to the water together. When you reach 5ft of water you jumped on him, after few steps his hands were the only thing keeping you above the surface.  
This would have been the perfect place for a first kiss. Moon light and stars shining on only you, the light reflecting from the water.  
He realized that too, the perfect moment. His lips touch yours and you have the perfects kiss, just enough passion, just enough mystery.

It has been five minutes and you both wake up to reality, which is that you both are freezing and you run to your clothes and get dressed, you notice this interesting tattoo on his back but you won't say anything yet.

"Do you still want to walk me home?" you asked with a flirty smile  
"I see no problem in it" he replies to my question and my smile

On way to home:

It has been silent for at least ten minutes or if not it sure feels like it so you decide to take control of this situation  
"I like your triskelion" you compliment his tattoo  
"Thanks, me too" he answers with a awkward smile  
"What are your three?" you ask to cover up the silence  
After a while he answers:  
"It's a family thing"  
You keep walking forward for 10 feet until you realize who this is and you say  
"alpha, beta, omega"


	2. "Don't leave anything out"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your date with Triskelion-guy, you realize you have another connection to Peter than just Stiles. Later lydia gives you some terrifying news.

All you can think about is "I fucked up... I fucked up really bad... Why did I say that, WHY?!" Now he wants answers and you don't know what to say or how to explain your alpha situation or that you are a werewolf.

"Alpha, beta, omega?" he looks at you like you need to explain something  
"From the beginning?" you ask with an innocent smile and wishing he will say no and you part ways and live happy ever after without any conversations of this. Ever.  
"Yes" he says with a 'you are dead if you don't start talking'-look  
"like all of it?" you try to not have to explain relations with his uncle or Stiles or anyone.  
"Don't leave anything out" he says with a stern voice

Where to begin? Where should I begin? Why did I do this? Why did I go to a bar? This must be the reason why underage people should not go to a bar or drink or hook up with hot 20 years older than they are guys...

"You know how when you are underage you can't go to a bar or drink... or talk to older guys... older guys by 20 years... or at least if talk but not to have sex with... if you like sexy 'bite me'-stuff" you start to explain this as awkwardly and confusingly as possible and hoping he doesn't want to know.  
"Maybe" he says and lets you continue your story.

Fuck, you curse in your head.

"Well... me and my friends decided to go anyways and they kinda ditched me there to... -" you start crossing your hands and rubbing together and try to make it as clear as possible that they hooked up with each other because Scott and Allison left almost immediately and Stiles and Lydia stayed for a while but she started to feel sick so they left.  
"Friends? Like Stiles?" he says  
"Like Stiles. And Scott. And Allison and Lydia." you add

He is quiet for a while but then he says "Scott didn't tell me about a new werewolf"  
"I don't think he knows" and I hope you won't tell him, thank you.  
"continue" he says almost right after that.  
"After they left I got something to drink. A vodka. Double. I like the hard stuff. Sorry, spoilers..." you say with an innocent smile and an awkward eye roll

He did not look amused anymore.

"So when I was at the bar getting drunk, this guy starts to talk to me and we kinda hit it off -" aka. you ask him if he wants to get back to his place with you "- and we leave back to his place... Are you sure that you don't want me to leave anything out?" you try to get him to back off and leave but he thought you wanted to get reassurance just in case.  
"Everything" he reassurances you  
"with descriptions?"  
"i'm fine without them"

"We are back at his place and we jump in bed almost straight a way, we make a little detour to kitchen to get some knives.. my request and then we get to the bedroom, we cut each others clothes off with the knives and he accidentally cuts my back, so naturally I cut him back and we start sharing blood while we are... you know-" ´he looks confused but he wanted the whole story so you keep going "-we switch who is on top and who is not and pleasuring each other and switching it out. Then I playfully bite his neck after cutting it with a knife and lick the blood off and it kinda ended when he bit me... -" you keep a little pause for him to keep up.  
"-my favorite part is always the next morning because the cuts hurt but this time the cuts were gone but the blood stains on the sheets were there. I smelled bacon downstairs and could hear someone move. So I went down the stairs after I took a shirt from the closet. At the kitchen the guy asked me how i am and told me he had fun last night and after that he asked me my name and i told it to him and when i asked for his name he said Peter, Peter Hale" 

He was silent for at least 10 minutes or maybe even 20, then he walked you home without a word and left you there.

Next morning:

You hear your phone ringing and you throw it at the laundry basket but it hits the wall and breaks. 'Well now it is silent' you think and turn your smother your head to your pillow.  
*Knock, knock*  
Why today? Out of all days someone chooses to come and visit you, why today?

"Rise and shine sleepy head" Lydia barges in with some flowers and a flower wase, trying to cheer up your room. She walks to the window, opens the curtains and lets the sunshine in.  
"Why Lydia? I like the dark. And my stuffy room" you say with your head still in the pillow  
"Which reminds me" Of course she would open a window.

You lift your head from the pillow and sit up on your bed.  
"How many times have I told you to start sleeping with your clothes on" Lydia says while rolling her eyes and throws you a dress from her bag  
"Pretty much as many times as you have thrown me one from your bag" you sass her  
"Anyways. Amazing news, remember that guy I decided to give another chance after Stiles went with that slutty Hale kid -" Lydia said with a smile but you could smell and hear the bitterness in her voice. And how many Hales there are? Seriously?...  
"-I'm pregnant!" Lydia announces with a smile that almost reaches her ears.  
"You are pregnant. With you? Okay I know with a baby but by who? How long?" you say with a fake smile? you are shocked. She is smarter than this... why would she do this?  
"This guy i am seeing, he is handsome, he is wealthy and best of all he is Malia's dad?"  
"The Malia's dad... the one who left you to die on the field at school dance? the one who is a dick to everyone... the one who basically haunted you until you resurrected him?" you try to digest this "funny" coincidence  
"But now, he is forced to marry me, and the best of all I'll be Malia's mother by law" Lydia says  
"Stepmom... and why would you want to do that?" you ask, while still in shock  
"She stole my Stiles" she says and her smile starts to look more and more fake  
"Stiles wants you back. And you know that very well"  
"I know he does but I'm clearly not enough for him if he needs to sleep with others to make him feel good" tears start to fall out of her eyes  
"so... how long is your pregnancy?" you ask hoping it is under 12 weeks so it can be aborted  
"fourteen weeks..."she answers. FUCK...ought  
"Can I at-least know your husband-to-be name?" you try to make things better by transferring some positive thoughts to her head  
"Peter Hale" Lydia says and falls into your lap and starts to cry.


	3. all because of 'Hale-pack theme song'

After Lydia left you started to wonder, you will most likely be a godmother to this child. This Peter's child.  
I need to meet Peter as soon as possible.

"Hey (Y/N)!" Stiles says as he and Scott barge in  
"Seriously? Can't anyone call first" you say and basically drop back on your bed  
Stiles and Scott both look at the smashed phone and what seems to be a little hole on the wall  
"You called, didn't you?" you ask  
"Twice" Stiles adds

You sit up again  
"Your wallet is on my purse. And my purse is... somewhere. Just find it" you say when you leave for bathroom

Coming back from the bathroom you hear Scott and Stiles talking in your room  
"Derek called me this morning and said that there was a new werewolf in town" Scott mentioned as it wasn't a big deal  
"Really? We have to find it. Like as soon as possible before full moon-" Stiles got excited "-or not... you know, so Lydia could call me when she finds a dead body and I can charm her all over again... but mostly so that - people - won't - die-thing" but he slowed his speaking during the last 5 words  
"He said we don't need to worry anyway the werewolf can control itself. He said it has been a werewolf for a while" Scott added  
"How long? Did he say anything?" Stiles asked  
"No" Scott answered

*Scott's phone starts to ring*  
"Hi. Sure. I'll meet you there. Do you want Stiles too? No. Ok. Bye"  
Stiles looked like his feelings were hurt that someone doesn't want him there, but you wait for a while before you leave the bathroom.  
"It was Derek, it was just a werewolf thing, call you later" Scott tries to make Stiles feel better but doesn't succeed  
"Ok.. well... not the first time a guy rejects me. Thanks Danny." Stiles mumbles.  
Scott leaves and you return to your room.

"So I guess Derek knows about you" Stiles says  
"What?" you ask  
"Like it's not obvious. You are the new werewolf" Stiles keeps going  
"When did you find out?"  
"When you came back to school after that night at the bar-" Stiles was definitely a Stilinski "-you see, everytime if you are alone at the bar you always wait a week before returning to school, so that your scars can heal from whatever you do those nights... you don't cover them up very well... but then you came there almost the very next day but you had no scars. Not even the old ones"  
"Does Scott know?"  
"Your cover has actually pretty good, but the hole on the wall because of the phone may have raised a little suspicion"

You lift your wet dress from last night trying to look for Stiles's wallet but then it hits you... Triskelion guy has it. Actually he has the whole purse, you took your phone from it to check the tine and then kept it on your hand for the rest of the way.

"No, no, no, no." you say and try to scream into a pillow  
"What?" Stiles starts to worry  
"My purse. Your wallet. Derek has it" you try to suffocate yourself with a pillow  
"No, no, no, no, why does he have it?" Stiles asks  
"When you ditched me into the Chinese restaurant, thanks for that by the way, I was seated next to this girl who was waiting for his brother and uncle. Then she left. You didn't even bother to come inside or call. I left you a message. And-" Stiles cut you off  
"You are doing that thing again where you explain two or three stories at the same time" and you smiled  
"-And the brother showed up, we had dinner, from which you paid because you ditched me and he found my awkwardness adorable. We had a few drinks, you paid, then we went swimming, naked because neither of us was wearing any underwear and in the water-" Stiles interrupted again  
"moving on"  
"-I noticed the triskelion on his back and asked about it, he said it was a family thing. After that my brain did that thing again when i think about stuff and i say it, 'alpha, beta, omega' just rushed out which was around the time I took my phone out. And I had to explain how I know the Hale-pack theme song. Then I had to explain my turning story and when i woke up Lydia brought me a dress and told me she is pregnant and getting married with this idiot who turned me and you guys came. Funny thing, if you guys had came before Lydia i would be wearing t-shirt and shorts.  
"What? That is way too much information in two minutes" Stiles started to heat up  
"T-shirt and shorts would have been nicer since yesterday I had a dress" you try to confuse him with dress talk but it won't work  
" Left my wallet at Derek's loft? You hooked up with Derek? Used all my money? You had sex with Peter Hale? Lydia is pregnant and getting married? AND YOU DON'T WEAR UNDERWEAR!"  
"Technically no because the wallet was in my purse which he had since the beach, he really is a gentleman but for the rest of those, pretty much, yes, yes, and I find it liberating"

After a while it actually hits Stiles  
"Lydia is pregnant?"  
"On the fourteenth week... and getting married" you add but realize that it wasn't very helpful after you said it  
"But I love her, ever since the third grade" Stiles looks at the wall without even blinking  
"Since when did that matter? She is still pissed about you and Malia, why do you think he even hooked up with Peter?" That might not have been vice to say... Crap...  
"Peter?! Her fiancé is Peter Hale?"  
"This may not be the perfect time for this but I really need to talk to him so if you could just give me his address... I really need to talk to him. And kick his ass and since I am the werewolf and so is he I should probably go meet him..." It was a cheap shot but worth the try  
"I'll come with... and you can tell me story including the parts of the story you didn't tell Derek" Stiles gets up and you start marching towards the door  
"I told him everything" you claim  
"You never tell the whole story, you disguise the important bits always as 'details' that are either too gross or sexual or just weird to tell, but it won't work on me so start talking" Stiles said and you left to see Peter, but first go see Derek to get Stiles's wallet


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell your story to Stiles and try to meet Derek again

In the car:

"So, when we left you at the bar. What happened? The real version." Stiles said  
"Well... after you left I went to the sit at the bar to order, but before I could, someone ordered for me. It was Peter, unlike what I told Derek, I had met him before, multiple times." You start telling your story  
"In under what circumstances would you have... -" Stiles stopped his question in the middle, when it hit him. How many times that has actually happened, them leaving you alone at the bar and how many times you had been covered in scars when returning to school, since by his opinion 'nobody sane lets someone cut them or is the cutter'- and that is the opinion that is now stuck to your head till the end of times. "-how long?" He re-praises  
"Until that day? 6 months." You shamefully admit.  
"How long after that?" He is getting concerned  
"Until I learned to control it, remember when I told you I was in Europe?"  
"That long?" His eyes widened

You and Stiles were silent for 5 minutes and you could see that it was killing him. He was tapping the steering wheel of his jeep and biting his lips.

"Can you continue? I'm getting impatient" Stiles kind of snapped  
"Oh right. He bought me a drink and we went back to his place. You want all the information? Even some member descriptions?" You have to try  
"Oh you are not weaseling your way out of this one, young lady" Stiles was determined to hear this story

"You know how I like to watch those bloodbath-style thrillers or anything with human torture. Have you ever thought why?" you try to ease into the story  
"Once or twice. Mainly because sometimes Scott ("Scott") from time to time would enjoy watching the notebook or any a chick flick" he tried to cover himself  
"Violence and blood turns me on and when we used to watch those, I would text him on the side and he would have been the one to pick me up"  
"I'm learning so much about you today... it's almost like I didn't know you at all" Stiles casually mentioned

"But your turning" He suddenly snapped out of it  
"We are at his place, barely made it in because we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves. We walked straight to the kitchen, got a few knives with me and before you blame Peter from that, the knives are because of my preference -" Stiles was about to vomit but after hearing about my likings he just started looking at you strangely "-we almost didn't make it out of the kitchen, but he had 'something for me in the bedroom', his words"  
Stiles looked like he was starting to feel better, so you were about to continue but you were almost at dereks loft  
Stiles knocked on Derek's door, but it was neither Scott or Derek who opened the door.  
It was Peter.  


Stiles started to panic. First he was staring at Peter, his eyes were as open as they could be, then he turned to me, and Peter and me. Until Peter said: "Would you look at that, the one who broke my fiancées heart. By sleeping with my daughter. And you are?" He asked while looking at you "Something" you said as you walked in to Derek's loft and went to get your purse off the desk.  


On your way to the desk you overhears Stiles and Peter: "You got some nerve to..." Stiles started  
"I got some nerve. I wouldn't have believed you had it in you to seduce someone like Lydia, she is smart and kinda pretty"  
"The most beautiful girl in the whole universe" You could immediately see that Peter was having fun pushing Stiles's buttons but as an idiot as he is, he went got more and more pissed off  
"What is Malia then?" he said trapping Stiles  
"We are done here. Tell Derek I stopped by." you said and left, Stiles rushed behind you.  


At the car:  
"He didn't remember you?" Stiles was surprised "He remembered me. His heartbeat rose through the roof, I thought even you would have heard it" you said "So... what did he give you?" Stiles asked to get Lydia off his mind. He thought you wouldn't have noticed that but you didn't want to ask too much.  


You didn't say anything and started to go through your purse.  
"You're not going to tell me? That's nice, next time you need a ride to... anywhere just call...-" he stopped talking when he finally looked at you as you pulled a necklace with a silver ring with a triskelion on it.  
"-is that what I think it is?" he said after almost 5 minutes of silence  
"maybe... what do you think it is?" you ask, although you already know the answer.  
"and now he is marrying Lydia..: -" Stiles says as he turns his head back to road, but his gaze doesn't stay up. You can smell Stiles's sadness, but he doesn't allow himself to shed even a one tear.  
"-what happened after you said yes?" he tried to get his thoughts back together  
"I didn't. I didn't say yes, or no. I didn't say a word" you kept your story going  
"Then why do you have it"  
"He said he had it made for me -" Stiles turned his head towards you with a strange look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually pretty sure that no one is really reading this far so just for fun I'll start leaving idiotic notes from now on in this story...   
> But I'll switch it up a bit from now on... I'll change to Peter's POV for a while.

Peter's POV:

Last night  
*phone rings*  
"Hello, my only relative who has killed me" I answer  
"Peter, come to my loft tomorrow at 2pm, don't be late." Derek said and hung up  
Wonder what that is about I thought to myself

"Honey, I got some news!" Lydia yelled from down stairs. 

I walked down stairs, sat on the couch in the living room and turned on the TV.  
"I didn't know TV-show quality could go any lower than it was in the 90's but seems like it did..." I mentioned as Lydia walked in.  
"Peter, sweetie, do you have any plans on that empty room upstairs?" Lydia asked as she sat on my lap and turned off the TV  
"I was watching that, and I don't know yet, maybe i'll make it a slaughter room or maybe I'll ask Malia to move in... haven't decided yet- " I said and stroke Lydia's hair behind her   
"What about if I'll surprise you?" Lydia suggested  
"What about you tell me what do you want to do with my house" I sassed  
"Listen, carefully" I assumed that she would continue her sentence but she didn't

I started to listen and all I heard was our heartbeats, three heartbeats.  
"Lydia... What am I listening?" I asked. This was first time I have been scared out of my mind in a really long time.  
"I'm pregnant!" Lydia announced and kissed me. I could feel the smile on her face.  
"You are pregnant?" I faked excitement  
"Yes! I was at the doctor today and it's a boy. You are going to have a son." Lydia was so excited and I couldn't take this from her by telling her I don't want a child. Last time didn't really go as planned and now. If I'll be a father to a boy, I guess I'll have to marry her then... last time that didn't go so well either...

"Let's go" Lydia said seductively, grabbed my hand and took me upstairs to my- I mean our bedroom. 

"Can you unzip my dress?" Lydia asked as she touched the back of her neck, and I did as she told. I could see my future, with her bossing me around.

She underneath that little flower-printed dress, was starfish lingerie.  
She turned around and placed her hand on my chest and started playfully running it up and down my body. Until suddenly I remembered ho she wants to always change the sheets after sex, and I'm running out of excuses for why I have to do it. Or then I should tomorrow just buy a new mattress... or maybe she could do that actually,I could say 'since you are pregnant you need a better mattress to sleep on'

I placed my hand on hers, looked her into her eyes and said:  
"How about we just cuddle tonight? I don't want to hit the baby accidentally with my huge cock"  
"Don't you want me?" She started to panic  
"I do, I do. I just don't want you to feel obligated to have sex with me to keep me interested in you and you know what? Tomorrow, we can go buy a new mattress so that you and the baby can sleep as best as possible" I feel like my brain left the building a long time ago and I am just adding words together and try to form sentences out of them.  
"Can we buy some maternity clothes too?" she asked with a little spark in her eye  
"I'll just let you have my credit-card and you buy anything you want" because this will probably be the easiest way to get you out of the house for a long time

We went to bed and suddenly she turns to me and says something I'll pretend I won't hear 'cause I've 'fallen asleep': "I love you Peter"


	6. Peter POV #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really be studying biology but because I am such a great and motivated student I'll just write Teen Wolf-fanfic :)
> 
> A/N: I want to marry the Devil so that I can blackmail him into giving me an eternal youth and life

Next morning:

After dropping Lydia off at her friends house, good luck to whoever, now I'm off to Derek's loft.  
Oh right, I had a meeting with him and Cora, wonder how that went...

At Derek's loft:  
"I'm here, you frustrated youngster" I announced myself  
"When did you change Y/F/N? Derek went straight to the point  
"Who?" I asked  
"Stiles and Scott's friend" Derek tried again  
"Doesn't ring a bell.."

"I got to go meet Scott, please leave as soon as possible and DO NOT open the door for anyone" Derek gave me orders, how cute... he thinks I do what he says.

It's been half an hour after Derek left, it is probably safe to start the party. I was about to order pizza and I noticed a purse on his desk.  
Inside the purse contains make-up, charger and a tampon and two wallets; in the inside cover of the purse has a little pocket and in there, i could feel a ring. Seems like my nephew has hooked up with a married lady, or a lad, who knows...

I open the little pocket and take out the ring of the cheater.

After having the ring in my finger, the first thought that comes to mind is: "not a cheater, just a liar"  
It took a while to sink in... "she is back" I started to stuff all the things back to the purse but before that, I had to check whose the sad loser whose wallet she has stolen. Stiles Stilinski and Y/N.   
I need to talk to Stiles.

*knock knock*

Stiles, just the one I wanted to see, but based on the look on his face, this is not the time to start asking questions.  
He started to shake his head between his friend and me, I rolled my eyes.

After trapping Stiles, I turned my head to his friend and for the first time, Stiles had surprised me. I don't think she has told anyone about us so why not keep it like that. I asked who she was. And she answered "something"... 

After all this time she greets me by "something". This bitch used me, got me to fall for her and broke my heart... and now? She greets me by "something" and shockingly... she leaves, again.

So what if she is back, she means nothing to me, I'm about to have a son, with a beautiful redhead. I need to buy a bigger, more beautiful ring for Y/N. NO... I mean for Lydia, I need to propose Lydia, I'm not a complete idiot.

I leave to go by a ring for Y/N... I mean Lydia

At the mall:  
I see Lydia walking past the food court and I run to her. I lift her on my arms and I kiss her.  
"Hi, beautiful" I say  
"Hi?" She was surprised by my display of affection  
"I have a surprise for you, close your eyes" she does close her eyes, I pick her up in my arms and I carry her to the jewelry shop and put her down.  
"What are you doing Peter?" she asks but I won't say a word until she opens her eyes

I kneel down on one knee in front of her and ask her:  
"Will do me the honor of becoming Lydia Hale?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently some people do read this...  
> I should have probably said this earlier but I love these characters, I have nothing against Stiles even though I call him an idiot :)
> 
> I like changing POV:s so I might randomly change it without announcing it up here so remember to pay attention

Back to you:

Rest of the car ride with Stiles was silent, he just dropped you off at your house and you walked straight to kitchen.  
"Mom!?" you hear no answer  
You reach for bottom shelf of your freezer where you have hidden your comfort food,chocolate chocolate chip cookie dough-ice cream, you take a spoon and a knife just in case someone scares you.

You walk up to your room and take your laptop, place your stuff so that you can reach all of it at once and start watching the only chick flick you actually like, The Holiday.

After the Kate Winslet's ex-boyfriends engage announcement is heard you take the knife and start to make small cuts on your arm, because it reminds you of him. Those wounds do heal quickly. You decide to pause the movie. Listen for a while that you are alone for sure, you go under your bed and take a small wooden box, inside it has three plastic baggies: one with wolfsbane, second one has mountain ash and the third one has mistletoe. I took the first one and rubbed it onto the blade of the knife. 

Something, a voice cuts your thought chain. Someone just threw a rock at your window. You walk up to the window to confront the pebble thrower but there is no-one there.

"What's this?" You hear a voice behind you  
"I wouldn't touch it if i were you" you say without turning  
"I heard you stopped by" he walked closer to you  
"I needed my purse" you say calmly  
He wraps his hands around your waist and kisses your neck.  
"What are you doing?" you ask softly  
"What do you think I am doing?" he says and turns me around  
"That is a risky game you are playing, Hale"  
"I don't believe that" he says and kisses you passionately  
"I play with blades" you try to warn him but he won't listen

He picks you up and lays you on your bed and he stays on top of you, takes the blade and says:  
"do your worst"  
"We should get a fresh, clean one from the kitchen" you try to get up but he starts to grab your breast

you make a ninja move which causes you both to fall from the bed onto the floor, but now you are on top  
"I like being on top" you say and take the blade off his hand  
"so do I" he says but you pin his hand to the floor  
"ground rules: the one who holds the knife is in charge" you say and right after that Derek tries to reach for the knife  
"cut me or whatever you have to do to get started" he tries to rush

But now you hit the knife to the floor so hard that it stays there and wont fall. You get up and go sit on your bed.  
"Why are you here?" you ask  
"I have more questions" he answers  
"if you wanted you could have just asked without a bad seduction attempt" you sass him  
"Why was Peter shocked after your visit" he went straight to the point

You get up and walk to your purse.  
You take out the necklace and hand it to Derek.  
"If you could be a dear and return this to him, I have no use for it, or be useful and arrange a meeting with him for me" you say as coldly as you can  
"just a drunken one night stand?" he comments  
"I don't know you, and I won't open about my love life to a stranger" you comment back  
"You know things about him that I don't, like how to get him to leave" he says  
"You lost your negotiation rights when you gave me the blade"  
"because your stupid rules?" he tries to sass  
"because it is covered in wolfsbane" you say and roll your eyes

He turns around to look at the blade. "We don't need that" he says as he displays his claws and cuts your skin  
"I bite" you say flirtatiously  
"So do I" he smirks, steppes forward and tears open your dress  
"Lydia will seriously kill you" you warn him quickly right before you rip his shirt with your claws

He hovers on top of you and shows his blue wolf eyes to you, he smiles as if now it would be your turn.  
You flash your wolf eyes but now Derek flinches and gets up.  
"What now?" you are getting very frustrated  
"You're an alpha?" he looks shocked  
"Omega, I left Peter's pack as soon as he taught me to control myself" you try to assure him  
"Your eyes are red" he says


	8. The war begins

"I'm too smart to fall for Hale-tricks right now" you are starting to lose your calm, you have had enough of Hales for today   
"It's not a trick, your eyes are red. And if you haven't killed an alpha, then you are a true alpha" Derek tries to convince you, but you let it pass  
"Unless you are going to fuck me, I'm having a crappy day so leave, it would make this easier for both of us" you roll your eyes, and for once he does what you ask him to; he leaves.

You take the knife out of the floor, climb into your bed and take the lighter from your night stand drawer.  
"now or never" you say and cut your hand, not your arm but your hand, and you burn the wolfsbane out and you start to repeat it until the old man's celebration party.

"Y/N, I'm home" your mom yells from downstairs and you run to her before he comes to you  
"What's up?" you ask her, before she asks you  
"At the mall I saw your friend Lydia in the jewelry-store with quite an old man" she tells you  
"Oh which reminds me, I dropped my phone and the screen went to a million pieces, can we go halfsies on a new one, please mom" you go down on your knees and beg with the cutest puppy-face you can make.  
"It was three years old, so I think I can pay all of it" she is so understanding it almost hurts you to lie to her  
"Did you remember the flowers, from your trip?" you ask with a fake smile  
"I just can't understand why you like these flowers, they aren't even that pretty... and the name, wolfsbane, it just doesn't sound nice" she hands you the flowers and you take a wase and bring them upstairs, next to the flowers Lydia brought you this morning

After you finished your ice cream, you sneaked back down stairs to was the blade and bring the trash out which you had forgotten to do earlier. But when you reached your trash and put the trash in, you kept walking. You couldn't sleep anyways so why not get some fresh air.  
You kept walking until you reached Derek's loft, it was more than five miles and before you knew it you were at his door.  
"Derek, can we talk?" you ask with normal voice and for a while you don't heat a thing so you sit down and lean against the door and start to talk. You didn't care if anyone hears you. You just wanted to talk.

"I think it was my 16th birthday when Stiles had this brilliant idea of going clubbing to celebrate and Lydia got us in, somehow. When we were at the bar Allison and Scott wanted to get out of there, they claimed that it was too loud, and Stiles and Lydia, they wanted to stay but Lydia's mom was too worried and Stiles had to drop her off-" you listen for a while that you are not talking to an empty hallway. You hear breathing on the other side of the door "- if you don't want to let me in that's fine" you say and continue your story  
"I'm pretty sure that was the first time I saw him. He was looking all handsome and I was alone so I thought what the hell. I went with him, and that night was the first time I felt like I actually lived. And maybe it was because of him. I never understood why he would pick me; he was attractive, wealthy and charming. Maybe he could smell the desperation and the awkwardness, that I possessed back then or maybe -" you were cut off by someone opening the door but it wasn't Derek, it was Peter.  
"Or maybe something about her pulled him towards her, and somehow he had this feeling that she was as crazy as he was" he finished your sentence.

You get up.  
"Where is Derek" you ask boldly  
"At Scott's" he answers, you could hear his heart beat rising and rising, almost as fast as yours  
"In a middle of the night?" you don't believe him  
"Well... it is a middle of the night here, and you came here" he sasses  
"He came to see me earlier and tried to get information out of me, I figures it is better to make allies rather than enemies, something you don't know about" you sass back  
"Why do you think I proposed to a banshee" seems like he wasn't done  
"Because you knocked her up and that is the only honorable thing can do that benefits you with presents and a family" you are not going down that easy

He took a step toward you, which made him to be few inches away from you.  
Now you felt the heat coming out of each others bodies, you were breathing the same air. You were the only two people in the world, and for this moment, you both let your guard down, but you both felt that the war was just about to start.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever sex scene to write, so don't judge too much

Your POV:

We were inches from each other, is it weird to say that I missed his breath against my skin? I fought the urge to kiss him although every fiber of my body was telling me to do it, but I tried to use my brain for once and not go by what I was feeling as usual, but it turned out to be harder than I expected. I couldn't help but to stare at his blue beautiful eyes.  
I managed to get my vision back to my control, well almost, it was fine until my gaze lowered to his lips, and lower and lower, and quickly back up to his lips and his eyes.  
"You aren't really dressed for outside" he comments on my clothing, all I was wearing now was a pajama shorts and and a tank top, without a bra and a bracelet  
"Coming here wasn't actually something I planned" you responded  
"But correct me if I'm wrong but I don't remember you wearing any pajamas"  
"No matter how many times your fiancée tries to convince me" I was trying to convince myself to leave but he had this weird power over me  
"I always appreciated your strong will to ignore the ones who told you to do something"  
"Even your requests?" I wonder and lifted my gaze  
"Especially them..." he says under his breath and places his lips on my neck, almost as if it would have been a reflex I lift up his chin and press my lips against his.  
He took me in his arms and closed the door behind him. He placed me on Derek's desk and got up on it, on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and turned us that I was on top. Quickly he started to take his jeans off as I split his v-neck in two.   
He started to slide his hands up my top, it was a bit loose so that when he slid his hands my shirt got up with it  
Without even realizing I was at the bottom, he got on top and started to travel his mouth all over my body. I don't know why but when he kissed his way from my neck down to my forbidden area, it made me feel like this is how it should be. 

For a moment I came back to my senses, pushed him off me and got up and stepped down from the desk.  
But I think it was obvious without even saying it but Peter wasn't the one to quit so easily.

It was as if he had cornered me, he didn't let me leave and that was I wanted. He lifted me up on his shoulder, my ass next to his face. He slapped it, not once but twice. He let me down against the desk. He had this 'either the easy way or my way'-look and it was such turn on.  
I was standing against the desk with his hands on each side of me. He slowly but surely placed his lips against mine and I kissed him back. It was passionate and tender and just perfect. It made my heart skip a beat. My hands run through his hair and he pulled my shorts down, and I wrapped my legs back at his waist as he entered me. It took a while for me to get used the size of his large member again but, it still felt amazing, it kind of filled me back for what I had been before.

Back and forth he moved his waist, I lifted up my upper body and bit his neck and he bit my arm. Now he took his claws out and sunk them from his right hand on my ass and with the left one he cut my deeply until it bled, and he licked the blood off.  
"Peter, can you just... " I was about to say something but he started to hit the G-spot repeatedly and I couldn't help but moan "Peter, fuckfuckfuck".  
"That's it, keep going, keep going. I'm coming, I'm..."  
Suddenly, without any warning until he turned me around. Such a tease.  
"Peter!-" I screamed  
He started to trace his claws up my thighs and now go really got into the rhythm.  
"faster, faster, faster..." I moaned  
"What do you call me?" he asked me  
"Peter, Peter..:" I kept moaning  
"What am I?" he tried to get me to say it like before  
"WHAT AM I?!" he screamed at me  
"The alpha, you are the alpha, now faster" I moaned  
He hit the spot, again and again and again  
"I'm coming Peter" i moaned loudly  
"Good" he said and kept up the faster phase  
"Peter, Peter, Peter..." I moaned and and I lost.

I hate to admit this but he won, but I wasn't ready for that.   
I had one card in my favor.

"I actually had something for you"  
"I don't think there is anything-" whatever he was about to say, he forgot after I placed the triskelion ring from my wrist to his hand  
"Give me what I want and I'll be on my way" I say coldly, trying to get my heartbeat lower than someone who suffers from Tachycardia.  
"I just gave you something that you wanted, maybe later. We'll see" he said, got up and went upstairs and left me laying alone, naked on Derek's lofts cold floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter's POV:

Next morning:

I should head home, Lydia must be freaking out. There are somethings I learnt from my sister and one of them I learnt the hard way: never piss off a pregnant woman.

As I walk down the stairs I see Y/N sleeping on the floor in a fetus position. Looks like I wore her out last night, how sweet.

I walk up to her and take the necklace with the ring on it back to her neck.   
"Y/N, time to wake up, puppy" is she dead? No wait... I can see and hear her breathing, she is alive. And now I am in control.

I couldn't help but smile this wonderful morning.  
I tried to poke her with my foot  
"Puppy? get up" she just won't wake up...

Derek will be here in an hour so I need to get her out of here. It wouldn't probably hurt anyone if she stayed... but then he'll know I was in here, with her and he might tell Lydia and that is a fight for... never.

"Puppy? If you won't wake up now I'll take you home naked-" I had to try... "-Derek will see you naked otherwise"  
I guess I have no other choice. I went to lay behind her on the floor and wrapped my hand around her.

"Wow, wow, wow! WHAT?!" and like magic she woke up.   
"Finally you are up. I've been trying to wake you for 15 minutes" I roll my eyes.  
"Why didn't you kick me up? You didn't need to cuddle me" she says  
"That's the only way to get you up. Go get some clothes from upstairs i'll take you out." I say

She got Derek's grey T-shirt and black boxers  
"Are you kidding me? You want me to take you home in boxers and a T-shirt, no... take this-" I handed her my jacket, "I was about to throw it out anyway"  
"LYDIA! She might be at my house... she always comes in the morning-" she realizes and puts her hand on her chest, and notices the necklace  
"- why am I wearing this?" she asks  
"It's yours. No matter what happens it was made for you and if we won't leave now, Derek will catch us" I remind her and she smiles.  
"It was an engagement ring, I shouldn't have it" she tries to hand it back  
"It was made for you, not necessary as an engagement ring, you just straight away assumed that it was, so I didn't say anything" 

After a while, she breaks the silence by saying: "I left for nothing?"  
"That's why you left? You thought I proposed, so you left without even a word, because you thought I was proposing? You weren't even 18!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing  
"That's why I ran as fast as I could" she cleared  
"So technically, I was perfect. I did nothing wrong -" I realized and it felt like a weight had lifted from my heart  
"- you came back? -" and then it hit me. Hard. " - you came back. With the ring. Oh my god! You want me. You came back because you want me" I gloated. This is really the best day ever!  
"Just take me home" she said quietly

In the car:  
"So is this right? -" She was really sick of me talking about it and every time I opened my mouth she rolled her eyes, but I had to rub it in her face.   
"-you didn't use me to get me to turn you, and to teach you control"  
"No... actually I didn't care about that stuff" she said, she tried to answer as fast as she could, and it meant that I could anything I wanted and she'll answer truthfully

"Which do you like better: Scott or Stiles?"  
"Stiles"

"Lydia or Allison"  
"Lydia

"Malia or Lydia"  
"Lydia"

"Were you ever love in me?"  
"The question you are aiming is 'are you still in love with me' and yes i am so can you just drop it" she said without understanding what she had just said.

"What happened between you and Derek?"  
"We kissed and a very bad seduction attempt" she kept her eyes on the road but i could see that she was about to fall asleep

Last question...   
"When you stopped cutting, was it because it reminded you of me too much?"  
"I never stopped"   
"Sleep well puppy"  
"Good night, Alpha" she answered just right before she dropped. 

I remember when I turned her, she was so excited that she practically worshiped me. I guess every alpha has one of those. Derek has Isaac, Scott has Liam and I have my little puppy.

And she fell asleep


End file.
